


Kissing Game [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Forma: Streaming, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Gay Character, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For once, I want a guy to just walk up and sweep me off my feet."</p><p>A podfic of Kissing Game, written by samanthahirr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Game [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silsecri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silsecri/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kissing Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162834) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



**Length:** 14:19  
 **Links:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Kissing%20Games%20by%20samanthahirr-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Kissing%20Games%20by%20samanthahirr-paraka.m4b)


End file.
